Sherlock & Rosie
by Annimo2009
Summary: John tiene su primer día de trabajo en la nueva clínica y no tiene con quién dejar a Rosie... nadie más que su loco compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Hace unos cuantos días vi esta imagen en Instagram y se me hizo tan tierna que no pude evitar guardarla; sabía que en algún momento escribiría algo sobre ella… Bien, ese día llegó. Hace dos noches escribí este OneShot y he estado arreglando pequeños detalles hasta que estuvo listo hace quince minutos :D

Esto está pensado después de la cuarta temporada (al final del último capítulo), cuando John vuelve al 221B y Rosie tiene como seis meses.

Espero que les guste.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :)**

* * *

 **Sherlock & Rosie**

 **OneShot**

* * *

El fin del mundo se acercaba, John H. Watson estaba a punto de colapsar. No tenía a nadie para cumplir con la misión más importante de ese día. La Señora Hudson se había ido de visita a casa de su hermana por toda una semana, Molly Hooper tenía una semana muy ocupada en el Bart's, ninguna niñera había querido quedarse luego de conocer a Sherlock y su _cosa_ deductiva y, por supuesto, su hermana no era una opción; no tenía con quién dejar a la pequeña Rosie y no podía faltar a su primer turno en el nuevo hospital en que ahora trabajaba.

Caos.

John daba vueltas por toda la sala, de un extremo a otro; un viaje a la cocina, una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y de vuelta a la sala. Rosie lo miraba ir y venir recostada sobre una manta, sobre la alfombra, sonriendo y tomando sus pequeños pies con sus adorables manitos.

Sherlock observaba el ir y venir de su rubio compañero de piso sin mucho interés. Sabía que John tenía que trabajar y que se había quedado sin opciones para que alguien cuidara a la pequeña. Pequeña que ahora babeaba su pie derecho en una contorsión por demás extraña.

―No voy a ir. Me quedaré. Tal vez no es tiempo de volver aún.

El detective bufó y rodó los ojos.

―Puedes dejarla conmigo. Solo serían unas horas, John. ¿Qué podría pasar?

La voz relajada del detective lo trajo de vuelta a la sala del 221B. _¿Qué podría pasar?_ La mente de John empezó crear los peores escenarios posibles: Lestrade llamando por un caso y Sherlock dejando a su hija sola en el apartamento o peor, llevándola con él a una sangrienta escena de un asesinato. El aburrimiento de Sherlock desatando un par de disparos a la pared y la pequeña Rosie llorando aterrada ante el estruendo causado por el arma. Rosie llorando en el piso porque Sherlock no le ha dado de comer en todo el día porque lo había olvidado o porque " _comer es aburrido, John"_. El detective haciendo experimentos en la cocina y una gigantesca explosión haciendo desaparecer la mitad de Baker Street, con su hija a unos metros del origen de la explosión.

El rostro de John se contrajo por el horror que las imágenes formadas en su mente le causaron y el detective consultor supo ver de inmediato lo que pasaba por su común cerebro. _Tan obvio_.

―No habrá casos ni disparos a la pared, no morirá de hambre y mucho menos haré experimentos de ningún tipo cerca de ella, John. ―Dijo con fastidio.

Se levantó de su sillón y caminó un par de pasos hasta la pequeña de rizos dorados, la levantó de la manta y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Rosie alzó sus manitos tratando de alcanzar los rizos negros del detective. Sherlock tomó una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

―Vamos, Rosie, dile a tu padre que te cuidaré bien. ―Dijo mientras agitaba suavemente la pequeña extremidad bajo la atenta mirada de John.

Rosie comenzó a reír y puso su cabeza en el hombro del detective, los ojos fijos en su padre. Sherlock sonreía, sabía que ya había ganado. El brillo en los ojos del doctor le decía que lo habían convencido.

―Está bien. ―Tomó sus cosas, se puso la chaqueta y se acercó. ―Estos son los horarios de sus comidas, ―dijo entregando una lista― está todo preparado en el refrigerador, tienes que calentarlo antes.

―Lo sé, John. No soy estúpido.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento.

El rubio se acercó aún más a ellos y se inclinó hacia adelante, besó a Rosie en la frente y miró a Sherlock por un segundo con esa mirada de advertencia que siempre le dedicaba.

―Ah, y tienes que cambiarla cuando sea necesario, Sherlock. No hay nadie que lo haga por ti esta vez.

Sherlock bufó y le dio la espalda meciendo a la pequeña, inconscientemente.

John salió sin mirar atrás y rogó al cielo porque las cosas resultaran bien y no tuviera que matar a su amigo.

•••

Una vez la puerta principal del edificio se hubo cerrado, Sherlock separó a Rosie de su cuerpo y la sostuvo frente a sí con ambas manos. La observó por un momento y la pequeña sonrió maliciosamente.

 **Primera tarea del día:** Cambiar el pañal de Rosie.

Subió a la habitación de John y varios minutos después estuvo de vuelta en la sala con la pequeña limpia y fresca, se sentó sobre la alfombra y puso a Rosie frente a él, sobre la manta. Le alcanzó unos juguetes y jugó con ella hasta que de pronto dejó todo de lado y comenzó a llorar. Sherlock casi entra en pánico, no había nada con lo que la pequeña pudiera lastimarse, no sabía que hacer hasta que recordó la lista.

 **Segunda tarea del día:** Alimentar a Rosie.

Sacó una de las papillas que John había preparado la noche anterior y la dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Con un brazo sostenía a Rosie contra su cuerpo y con la otra mano sacó una olla, la llenó con agua y la puso a hervir. Mecía a la niña se un lado a otro hasta que pasó el tiempo suficiente y el agua comenzó a entibiar, entonces puso el frasco a calentar y esperó.

Paseaba de un lado a otro con Rosie contra su costado y moviendo el sonajero frente a ella. La pequeña no paraba de llorar y se maldijo internamente por no fijarse en la hora y calentar la comida antes. Pudo evitar ese llanto. Pudo evitar tener que ver ese regordete y rosado rostro cubierto de lágrimas y con esa expresión que tanto le molestaba, le hacía sentir algo en el pecho, algo extraño. No se sentía a gusto con esa sensación.

Cuando la papilla estuvo lista, la vació en el plato favorito de Rosie y se dispuso a alimentarla. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y puso a Rosie sobre sus rodillas. Media hora después la comida había desaparecido del plato y estaba casi seguro de que al menos la mitad estaba en el estómago de Rosie, la otra mitad estaba en su cabello, en su carita, en sus manos, en su ropa y, como no, en su traje, en su anguloso rostro y en su negros cabellos.

 **Tercera tarea del día:** Bañar y cambiar de ropa a Rosie; bañar y cambiar de ropa a Sherlock.

La idea de bañarse y cambiarse primero no era buena desde ningún punto de vista. Si dejaba a Rosie sola por cinco minutos ensuciaría todo el piso y tendría que limpiar antes de que llegara John. Por otro lado, al bañar a Rosie en la tina confirmó su teoría: no tenía sentido cambiarse de ropa primero porque Rosie amaba chapotear y, al igual que John, terminó mojado de la cintura para arriba en esa simple tarea; ahora se daba cuenta de que no era tan simple como creía.

Rosie estaba nuevamente limpia y fresca, ahora venía la segunda parte de su tarea, todo un reto.

 **Reto número uno:** Bañarse y cambiarse de ropa sin dejar sola a Rosie, pero sin llevarla al baño con él.

Sherlock pensó por un minuto y decidió hacer algo.

Si tomaba el sofá de tres cuerpos y lo volteaba contra la pared obtendría la perfecta prisión para una delincuente en potencia. Sí, Rosie era una delincuente en potencia. Había ensuciado uno de sus caros trajes y su cabello, nadie se había atrevido jamás a ensuciar su cabello, eso la calificaba como casi una delincuente. Se aseguró de no dejar espacio entre la pared y el sofá, puso dos grandes cojines en los extremos para evitar un escape por sobre los brazos del sofá y dejó a Rosie allí. Le entregó el sonajero y se alejó sin deshacer el contacto visual.

―Vuelvo enseguida, pequeña delincuente. ―Dijo alzando un dedo en advertencia. ― No hagas nada mientras no estoy.

Una risita se escuchó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño. Se quitó la ropa y se bañó en tiempo record, luego entró a su habitación y apenas se secó un poco antes de enfundarse en su pijama y su bata azul, no había tiempo para buscar algo más.

Menos de cinco minutos la había dejado sola y no había pasado nada malo, eso era algo bueno. Ese trabajo cuidando a su ahijada se estaba haciendo largo y pesado, y solo eran las once de la mañana.

•••

Las otras tareas del día se habían hecho mucho más fáciles a medida que las horas iban pasando. Ya había corregido los errores que había cometido al principio y calentó antes las comidas, por lo que no hubo más llanto ni comida voladora, cambió a la pequeña un par de veces más y jugó con ella toda la tarde.

No había recibido ningún mensaje de John, lo que significaba que confiaba en él para cuidar de su hija. Esa confianza que demostraba John lo satisfacía infinitamente, aunque jamás se lo diría a John.

Las risas de Rosie se escuchaban por todo el piso hasta que una fue interrumpida por un bostezo.

El detective había intentado que tomara una siesta más temprano, pero ella no quiso dormir y siguieron jugando con cubos de madera otros tantos juguetes que Sherlock jamás había visto.

 **Última tarea del día:** Hacer dormir a Rosie.

Con el sofá de vuelta a su posición normal desde hace varias horas, Sherlock decidió que era un buen lugar para dormir un rato. Sentó a Rosie en él y tomó su violín. Unas suaves notas comenzaron a sonar y poco a poco una canción de cuna se formó. Un par de minutos después, la pequeña no pudo resistir más y, abrazada a su peluche, cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sherlock dejó su violín de lado y se acercó a Rosie. La levantó con cuidado y la apoyó contra su pecho. Vio el sofá por un momento y pensó que no sería mala idea descansar allí un rato antes de llevarla a su cuna en la habitación de John. Estaba agotado. No sabía que cuidar de un pequeño ser humano tomara tantas de sus energías. Lo peor de todo era que Rosie aún no gateaba, cuando eso ocurriera sería su fin; tendría que correr tras ella por todo el piso.

Poco a poco su respiración se acompasó, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y, abrazando con sus manos a la pequeña niña, se quedó profundamente dormido.

•••

Todo el día había estado preocupado. No es que no confiara en Sherlock, porque lo hacía. Le confiaría su vida, pero con su hija era diferente. Sherlock no sabía nada de niños y eso le preocupaba.

Las manos le picaban por las ganas de llamar o enviar un mensaje de texto. Solo necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, que Rosie había comido a sus horas y que el detective había cumplido con su palabra de cero casos, creo disparos y cero experimentos. El único problema era que si llamaba o mensajeaba su amigo, el detective se lo tomaría como una falta de confianza hacia él. No le haría eso, no lo merecía.

Las horas en la clínica cada vez se hacían más eternas hasta que por fin la hora de salir llegó. Tardó quince minutos en conseguir un taxi y otros treinta en llegar a Baker Street.

Bien, por fuera se veía todo normal. No había policías ni bomberos ni ambulancias; esa era una buena señal.

Pagó al taxista y entró silenciosamente al edificio. Subió las escaleras con cuidado, evitando el escalón que rechinaba y al entrar se encontró con una escena totalmente inesperada. Esperaba ver el piso hecho un desastre, a Sherlock tirándose de los cabellos y a Rosie llorando, pero lo que vio le derritió el corazón.

Frente a él, un Sherlock Holmes profundamente dormido sobre el sofá abrazaba a Rosie, igualmente dormida, contra su pecho. La bata azul abierta y tocando la alfombra, un peluche rosa junto a la cabeza del detective y un pequeño hilo de saliva bajando por la boca de su hija.

La escena se le antojó tan única e irrepetible, tan tierna y adorable, que no dudó en inmortalizarla con su teléfono celular. Con los ojos fijos en la tierna fotografía y una tonta sonrisa en sus labios se encaminó a la cocina a prepararse un té y algo de comer.

Esa foto iría a su blog, de eso no había duda.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Mañana actualizo Like Acid Rain That Burns to the Bone, lo prometo.

Si les gustó dejen un review ;)

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Sábado 04 de Marzo, 2017.**


End file.
